Pure
by Kurai-onii
Summary: Protect the pure souls. That was their life's mission. They never dreamed that the thing that would corrupt this mission would be none other than... love! YY/Y S/J M/M R/B. Yaoi. T for later chapters, violence. Discontinued for an unknown amount of time.
1. Prolouge

Enter the World of Shadows

Kurai-onii: Hey there this is my first fan fiction ever and I'm super excited!

Yugi: Hey Kurai-onii.

Kurai-onii: … O.O

Yugi: Why are you staring at me like that?

Yami: Aibou are you hanging out with that crazy girl again?

Kurai-onii: You…ARE THE CUTEST THING EVER! (Hugs Yugi)

Yami: You're acting like you've never seen him before.

Kurai-onii: Wait why are you even here?

Yami: Don't ask me I don't want to be here.

Kurai-onii: You're mean! Oh, well let's just get on with the prologue.

Prologue

Yami, Seto, Malik, and Bakura all hung their heads in shame.

"This sucks." Malik piped up.

"Agreed." Bakura chimed in. "But there really isn't anything we can do about it is there?"

"You looking to start something thief." Malik scowled.

"Just calm down both of you, before the boss gets angry." Seto stated with that serious expression he always wore.

"Oh, come now cousin. They're just joking around." Yami laughed seeing Malik put Bakura in a head lock.

"Shut up pharaoh boy before I get angry." Bakura growled.

Just then their 'leader' of sorts walked through the door frowning at all of them. His name was Pegasus none of our wonderful protagonists overly liked him, but they didn't dare question his authority because their former master who was highly respected left him to take charge after he passed on to the next world.

"You failed again." Pegasus rolled his eyes. "What a surprise, would one of you mind explaining what happened? Kaiba-boy?"

Seto stepped forward "They over powered us Pegasus they just have stronger men then we do." You see these boys are all part of an organization specializing in the protection of pure souls.

"Yes, yes I've heard it all before. Now on to the real reason I'm here I have a new mission for all of you." Pegasus smiled his creepy smile. "You'll all infiltrate Domino High School and protect four pure souls there."

Pegasus slowly slid them a picture that made them all gasp.

Kurai-onii: CLIFF-HANGER.

Yami: Wow a cliff-hanger in the prologue good job. Oh and by the way I don't like your story.

Kurai-onii: Well I don't think anyone that _matters_ didn't like it.

Yami: That's cold.

Kurai-onii: Short I know sorry. Hey my yami Musaki and I have a joint account now called Hikaraiandyamiproductions I'd like to think our first story is pretty good and a lot longer than this one...

Yugi: R&R please.


	2. School

Enter the World of Shadows

Kurai-onii: And here we are again. I feel sick and I can't sleep so I'm writing again.

Yami: No one cares about your personal life.

Kurai-onii: (Teary eyed) Why are you always so mean to me? (sniffle)

Yugi: Yami stop picking on the authoress.

Yami: Aibou don't tell me you're picking her side over mine.

Yugi: I'm not picking sides just stop fighting.

Kurai-onii: OK disclaimer please.

Yami: Kurai-onii does not own Yu-Gi-Oh obviously.

Pegasus slowly slid them a picture and they all gasped. The boys in the photograph all looked like them. A little violet eyed boy with spikey hair looked just like Yami, The boy that looked like Bakura had white hair that was a bit tamer and softer brown eyes. Both of them were surrounded by a glow of innocence.

The boy who looked like Malik's blonde hair was not nearly as spikey, and his lavender eyes did not hold the same mischievous glint that Malik's had. There was no look alike for Seto, but there was a boy with honey blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Whoa! Who are they and why do they look like us?" Yami questioned never taking his eyes of the mini-him.

"Glad you ask Yami-boy. These are the pure souls you going to protect. As to why they look like you there's really no answer to that, they just look like you I suppose." Pegasus said like it was obvious (A/N: He's a real jerk isn't he?)

"Now down to business I need you to watch these boys like hawks understand?" All the boys grumbled in agreement.

"Wonderful!" Pegasus cheered. "Now, for the uniforms." He smirked.

"Uniforms?" Bakura questioned

…

"Why is it so… blue?" Yami asked looking down at the blue school jacket and pants. He had left his jacket unbuttoned with a black shirt underneath.

"What is it with you boys and questioning everything?" Pegasus sighed "Oh, well get a move on." He ushered them out the door slamming it shut behind him.

They hurried down the stairs and out the back exit into the blinding sunlight. The boys groaned and rubbed their eyes, all except Seto who looked unaffected.

"Gah! How can you just stand there like that when the sun's this bright?" Malik asked. (A/N: They really do question everything. -.-)

"Because I don't whine, unlike you." Seto retorted.

"Why you-"Yami latched onto Malik holding him back.

"Calm down before you make Pegasus mad." Yami said thwacking him on the head.

Pegasus cleared his throat waving his hand in the direction of the car. "If you're done messing around you have work to do."

"Yes sir." They chimed together rushing towards the car.

…

"Bye kids have fun." Pegasus pushed them out and slammed the door. With a quick wave he sped away.

They all stared up at the building taking it all in. "Well I guess we should go in." Yami whispered. You see none of them had ever been to school before. They shuffled forward, through the front door.

'So far so good.' Yami thought.

"Can I help you?" The perky receptionist called with a smile. She had so much make-up on that she looked like a clown and she wore long fake nails.

"U-um, w-were new students m-mam." Yami stuttered.

"Oh! Yes I was told you were coming." She smiled. "Just go straight down the hall class 1-b."

"Thank you." Seto said turning and leading the other down the hall. When they reached the door, they were hesitant to open it.

"I say Bakura opens it." Malik said shoving him forward.

"F-fine." Bakura reached forward and slowly opened the door.

It was hectic all the students were going on about their plans for the weekend and such. They scanned the room until their eyes landed on the boys they were supposed to protect. They were gathered around a desk chatting and laughing.

"Well, I think it's time we introduce ourselves." Yami stated putting on his winning smile.

Kurai-onii: FINSHED!

Yami: About time.

Kurai-onii: Next time they meet the Hikarai's (fan-girl squeal.) Oh! I can't wait.

Yugi: Please review, nice reviews make Kurai-onii smile.

Everyone: Bye.


	3. Hikari's

Enter the World of Shadows

Kurai-onii: Hello again my dear readers my goal for today well tonight actually is to, make this chapter at least 1,000 words long.

Yami: Yeah, good luck with that.

Kurai-onii: Thank you~!

Yugi: I think that was sarcasm Kurai.

Kurai-onii: Oh, Yugi I really don't think so maybe Yami's just trying to be nice it never kills to be optimistic.

Yami: No I was being sarcastic.

Kurai-onii: …

Yami: Um.

Kurai-onii: …

Yami: Oh, come on don't be mad.

Yugi: Well anyway Kurai-onii does not own Yu-Gi-Oh even though she wishes she did.

(Puzzleshipping/Tendershipping/Puppyshipping/Bronzeshipping333333333333)

*With the hikari's*

They were all playing Duel Monsters, Yugi was winning of course and our poor Joey was getting his butt kicked.

"Ah! Yug I have no idea how someone could be so good at dueling." Joey said with anime tears streaming from his face.

Whilst the others laughed at their friend's expense the Yami's made their way over to the boys.

They stood there for a while unaware of what to say before Seto cleared his throat and our dear hikari's looked up rather surprised. Joey dropped Marik whom he had in a headlock.

"Ouch." Marik groaned after he hit the floor with a thud. "What did you do that for Joey? You jerk." It was then that Marik noticed the other boys standing there.

"Um, hello can I help you." Ryou said sweetly. (A/N: Ryou is so frickin cute!)

'_God, he's cute.'_ Bakura thought. (A/N: SEE!)

"Yes we're new here and…um…" Bakura couldn't think of what to say staring into those soft brown eyes. If someone had asked him his own name he probably wouldn't have been able to answer.

"We were wondering if you knew anyone who could show us around after school." Yami finished eyeing Yugi smiling.

"W-well I guess maybe, we could." Yugi said cutely.

Marik nodded "I think it would be fun." He elbowed Joey. "Don't you think?"

"I don't know we just met them… and they look pretty suspicious to me." Joey replied sticking his face in close to Seto's with a skeptical look on his face.

"Back away mutt, you're too close." Seto snarled.

"HEY WHO YA CALLING MUTT?" Joey yelled.

"You of course."

"Why I outta…"

"Knock it off." Yami and Yugi yelled at the same time. Yami bopped Seto on the forehead, and Yugi forced Joey back into the chair he had been sitting in previously.

"It's not nice to bicker with someone you don't know." Ryou said placing a hand on Joey's shoulder. "Would you mind introducing yourselves?"

"I'm Seto."

"I'm Malik."

"I'm Bakura, nice to meet you cutie." Ryou blushed and Malik hit Bakura upside the head.

"And I'm Yami." He flashed his smile at Yugi again. Yugi felt his legs turn to jelly, what was happening to him?

"What are you names." Seto didn't ask he demanded.

"I'm Yugi."

"I'm Ryou."

"I'm Marik, and the one sulking is Joey." Joey grumbled something about a jerky new boy before returning to his former sulking state.

The teacher chose this moment to walk in the classroom "Take your seats now class." Thus begins a day of boring introductions and awful lectures.

…

"THAT JERK! Ya should've let me put him in his place Yug." Joey said angrily.

"Calm down Joey, don't speak that way to Yugi just because you're mad at the new boy." Marik snapped.

"You're right, sorry Yug." Joey said. "That guy just made me so mad; who does he think he is anyway."

"You still mad about that, mutt?" A voice came from right behind Joey, who turned only to come face to face with Seto Kaiba.

Of course the rest of the Yami's were there to smiling. Only Bakura's and Malik's smiles were a bit twisted.

"Oh yeah we were supposed to show you around. I'm sorry we didn't wait for you." Yugi said mentally+scolding himself.

"Don't worry it's totally fine." Yami smiled his smile and Yugi felt his stomach churn. '_What is it about his smile?'_

"STOP GOING AROUND ACTIN LIKE YA OWN THE PLACE YA JERK!" Joey yelled.

"Stop yelling your voice is incredibly annoying." Seto replied.

"Stop fighting." Everyone else said together.

Both Seto and Joey scowled and looked away from each other.

"I think it's about time we have a look around." Bakura put his arm around Ryou's waist and pulled him in close.

"Keep your hands to yourself Baka. (1)" Malik stated pulling the madly blushing Ryou away from the death grip Bakura had on him.

"Kill joy." Bakura growled.

"Pervert." Malik smirked.

"You just dug your own grave." Bakura lunged at Malik tackling him to the ground, where they started throwing wild punches at each other.

The other boys just stared as the two battled. Finally Yugi had enough. "Maybe we should show you guys where the restaurant is first."

"That sounds like a great idea." Yami pulled Malik and Bakura apart. "Why don't we go get something to eat."

"Food?" They questioned. "We're always open for food."

Yugi smiled "OK then let's go."

(33333333)

Yugi: Are you finished now Kurai?

Kurai-onii: …

Yugi: Good job Yami, you broke the authoress.

Yami: Aibou I swear it was an accident, just fix her.

Yugi: Fine. (Walks out of room.)

Yami: HEY! Don't leave me alone with her. Um, hey there Kurai. So about what I said earlier, well I'm…

Yugi: I'm back. (Walks into room with Ryou and Bakura.) Ryou and Bakura want to commentate with us now.

Kurai-onii: (Looks up wide eyed at Ryou.)

Ryou: (Smiles sweetly.)

Kurai-onii: (Squeals.) RYOU-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. (Glomps Ryou.)

Bakura: Hey back off he's mine. Are you even listening to me? So help me I will banish you to the shadow realm.

Kurai-onii: EEEEPPPP you're so adorable Ryou-Chan I love you. I'll never let you up never.

Ryou: I-I c-can't breathe!

Bakura: Get off him now! (Goes up and yells at Kurai-onii)

Yugi: Well that's the end. Hope you enjoyed it. As for our 1,000 word goal we made it. R&R.

Baka=idiot


	4. Questions

Kurai-onii: So…it's been awhile.

Yami: This used to be your only story now you have 8.

Bakura: Took a little break did ya.

Kurai-onii: It was only almost a month. EEEPPP (Huggles Ryou)

Yugi: Kurai doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Kurai-onii: Though how I wish I owned Yugi and Ryou-Chan. Tea/Anzu bashing in this chapter…I just can't stand her.

-Epic line of epicness-

The group of boys made their towards burger world the self-proclaimed best restaurant in the city. While they walked Malik and Bakura tried to hit on their doppelgangers causing Seto and Yami to snap and prohibit them from talking to the boys until they got to the restaurant.

As they walked through the front door a brunette girl with blue eyes greeted them. "Hi and welcome to burger world let me show you to your table handsome." The girl purred eyeing Yami. "My names Tea what's yours?"

"Um Yami."

"Pleasure to meet you Yami." She whispered seductively.

"Tea will ya quit chit-chatting and show us to our table already?" Joey growled annoyed.

"Shut up Wheeler I wasn't talking to you."

"You have no right to talk to Joey like that Tea!" Yugi said defiantly but shrunk back when Tea glared at him.

"I didn't ask for your opinion shrimp so just run along and…."

"Don't speak to him that way! I would prefer it if you would stop trying to flirt with me!" Yami snapped suddenly.

"Yeah so go bat your eyes for some old pervert troll bait." Malik smirked.

"You heard him move along hun." A new girl with blonde hair pushed Tea away from the boys. "Sorry about her; I'll show you boys to your table."

"Thanks Mai, Tea always gets on our nerves." Marik smiled kindly at the older woman.

Mai led the group to their table Bakura and Malik jumped at the chance to sit next to Ryou and Marik. Ryou blushed and took his seat and Marik started to flirt with his blonde counterpart.

Joey and Seto made sure to sit on opposite ends of the table. Yami smiled kindly pulling out Yugi's chair for him before filling the seat beside him.

"Oh Yugi did you finally get yourself a boyfriend?" Mai smirked.

"N-no I just met him today Mai!" Yugi defended quickly before becoming engulfed in fidgeting with the menu that lay before him.

"I'll be back in minute have your orders ready." And with that Mai trotted off.

"So is there anything to do here?" Malik asked smiling widely as Marik whispered something in his ear. "Wow that does sound like fun."

"Marik are you tellin your dirty jokes again?" Joey asked.

"Always." Marik smiled before whispering something else in the blonde's ear.

Ryou sighed glancing at his friend before changing the subject. "So why don't you guys tell us about yourselves."

"I have the sweetest sin for boys with brown eyes." Bakura whispered causing Ryou's eyes to widen substantially.

"How about something that doesn't make us think that you're going to rape our best friend?" Joey questioned noting his friend's discomfort at the word rape.

"Like what?"

"Like why'd you move here?" Yugi smiled.

"Uh, we uh…" Yami stuttered '_CRAP! I didn't think of anything to say!"_

"Yami's mother thought it would be a good idea." Seto answered quickly.

"Oh really what's your mother look like?" Ryou asked sweetly.

"Oh she's got long silver hair, and brown eyes." Malik smirked.

"What's her name?"

"Pegasus." Bakura smirked, giving Malik a high-five under the table. "Now it's our turn to ask a question."

"What do you want to know?"

-The end-

Kurai-onii: It's late so I'm going to end it there but I will pick this story back up I swear.

Ryou&Yugi: R&R!


	5. Surprise!

Kurai-onii: As promised I'm updating again. Thanks to all the awesome reviewers!

Yami: Kurai, thank Ra, does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters.

Kurai-onii: Only the plot and my random humor.

-Start-

"What do you want to know?"

"Have you noticed any suspicious people lurking around?" Seto asked.

"Well…" Joey began.

"Joey!" Yugi yelled cutting off his friend.

"Calm down Yug. No I haven't. There happy?"

"Very, thank you." Yugi sighed in relief he just didn't want his friend to make them look bad in front of the new boys. '_Especially Yam wow he's really… NO! Don't think like that Yugi.' _He mentally scolded himself.

"Why are you concerned about the people that might be lurking around?" Marik questioned.

"Well we um…" Malik was cut off when Tea approached the table causing everyone to scowl.

"I thought Mai was taking our orders." Joey snarled.

"She was busy and I wanted to spend some more time with Yami." She smirked.

"Well I don't want to spend any more time with you." Yami said waving her away.

"Now it's not very nice to play had to get."

"He's not playing hard to get! He just doesn't like you, which isn't hard to figure out why! Now take our orders or go back whatever hole you slithered out of!" Everyone's eyes were on Yugi clearly surprised by the random outburst.

"Tea I'm going to tell you something very important that might make you leave me alone." Yami smiled politely. "I just don't like girls and especially not ones as mean as you are."

"Y-you're gay?" Tea asked bewilderment flashing across her face.

"We all are. So there's no reason for you to stay here." Malik said ushering her away.

"Well then I can see now why people as hot as you would be hanging out with these losers." She growled stomping off.

"What's she talking about?" Bakura asked Ryou.

"Well we all are gay to." The shy boy whispered quietly.

"Wow. Though I guessed you were gay Marik, considering the things you like to do for fun." Malik cracked a smile pulling the boy closer.

"Ok boys I'm back what do you want to eat?" Mai smiled appearing next to Yugi.

-Some time later-

"Hey what happened to Marik and Malik?" Ryou asked taking another bite of his salad.

"I think they're making out, out back." Bakura replied chomping down on his rare burger causing blood to drip out the corner of his mouth. "How can you eat that rabbit food?"

"Well how can you eat that bloody burger?"

"Easy it's delicious." Bakura flashed a bloody smile before devouring the rest of the burger. "If you kiss me you can see what it tastes like."

"Bakura leave him alone." Seto groaned.

The two blondes chose this moment to walk back in. "Hey boys I've got great news." Malik smirked. "I think I'm in love."

Everyone face faulted.

-The end-

Yami: What a stupid ending.

Kurai-onii: Well it's late.

Bakura: Then stop writing at one in the morning.

Ryou: Bakura don't question the authoress.

Yugi: R&R.


	6. Villians

Kurai-onii: Yeah! We're back!

Yami: Oh joy. No one cares.

Kurai-onii: Why are you always so mean to me?

Bakura: Because it's fun.

Kurai-onii: You're just lucky I haven't pulled out my weapon yet…

Ryou: You have a weapon?

Yugi: Yep she has a flame thrower.

Kurai-onii: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh all I own is the plot and my weirdness.

-Start-

"Malik I knew you were an idiot but this is ridiculous." Seto sighed. "Yami I believe we need to have a meeting."

"Right come on."

"Yami where are you going?" Yugi asked as the agents made their way towards the back entrance.

"Oh we just need to beat some sense into Malik we'll be right back." And on that note the boys hurried out the back door.

"What do you mean you're in love you just met the boy!" Seto yelled angrily.

"But Bakura's been sexually harassing Ryou all day." Malik argued.

"There's a fine line between harassment and falling in love." Yami hissed. "You know you're not supposed to get close to the targets."

"I agree with Malik." Bakura called suddenly. "I wouldn't mind getting a lot closer to Ryou."

"Not you too!"

"Oh like you haven't even thought about Yugi in that way?" Malik smirked.

"W-well I-I'd be l-lying if I told you I d-didn't find him a-attractive." Yami stuttered. "But that's beside the point."

"Yami face it you won't change these idiots minds."

"Seto I thought you were on my side. You're not…"

"It's not like I would ever care about that mutt!" Seto yelled quickly. "But if they want to get in trouble with Pegasus that's their problem."

"Yeah it's our problem!" The two shouted together.

"Sweet Ryou here I come." Bakura started to head back inside but Yami stopped him with a trash can lid to the back of the head. "OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"This meeting is not over you idiot."

"Hi mates!" A new voice called. The boys turned to see three men standing at the end of the alleyway. The man who had spoken was a brunette with blue eyes. Standing behind him was a tall blonde man, and a shorter red headed male.

"My name's Valon and these are my partners Raphael and Alister. Now why don't you be good boys and tell us where the pure souls are."

"You…you work for Dartz don't you?" Seto sneered.

"What was your first clue Seto Kaiba?" The red head, Alister, hissed. "Now if you're not willing to tell us where they are…" He pulled a small pistol from his belt. "I won't hesitate to shoot you."

"Alister calm down." Raphael's voice boomed. "If they die then they can't tell us where they are."

"That's right mate, now as for you four." Valon grabbed a gun strapped to his thigh that was considerably bigger than Alister's. "Just tell us where they are and I won't have to kill anyone." Raphael also pulled out two guns that had been strapped to his back.

But the teens were prepared, Seto, Yami, and Malik pulled out pistols and Bakura a hunting knife.

"You aren't the only ones with guns." Malik smirked.

"Well then let's fig…" Yami was cut off by a timid voice.

"Yami?" Everyone looked over to the door where the group of teen's companions stood staring wide eyed at the weapons.

"What's going on?" Yugi whispered again.

"Found them!" Valon claimed before taking a leap at Yugi and grabbing him from behind, pressing the gun against his temple. "Why don't you boys put the weapons down now?"

-The end-

Kurai-onii: Oh no Yugi! Yami if you don't save him I'll beat you black and blue.

Yugi: To be fair Kurai you did write it.

Ryou: At least I wasn't kidnapped this time.

Kurai-onii: Oh Ryou-Chan there's always next chapter.

Bakura: You have a sick mind.

Kurai-onii: Thanks for noticing Kura. (Hugs Bakura in death grip.)

Bakura: Wha…I…can't…brea… (Passes out.)

Kurai-onii: R&R please!


	7. AN: My Apologies

Ok guys I know there are a few people who like this story and I would update more but I'm having really bad writers block. I just can't figure out where to take this, I'm not done with the story just taking a brief break from it. So since I can't figure out what to write next I figured I'd let you all know I'm going to be working on other fics for a while.

I know I have quite a few more stories now and that's only because I have a very compulsive personality, I obsess over one thing and then move onto another and obsess over that for some time. So basically whatever I write, I write on a whim and I can't seem to stop working on it so I'm sorry if it seems I'm neglecting this fic I really try but I just can't figure out where to go from here. Again I say I'm not done with it just taking a break.

Also cj cayer; please don't review negatively I'm trying very hard to update everything whenever I can and I'm sorry it's been awhile please don't be angry. Could you also explain what in the thirties means? I really don't understand. I'm glad you're a fan and that you like this story so I hope you'll appreciate the fact that I'm having some troubles at the moment.

Well that's pretty much all I have to say I hope you don't mind waiting awhile for the next few chapters. Just please stick with me for a while.

-Kurai


End file.
